


Get Your Chair Out Of My Office

by CaitClandestine



Category: Janoskians
Genre: M/M, but who are we kidding the only name that rhymes with slut is Beau, pre-established play rules Beau can totally opt out if he wants to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: Sometimes Beau is annoying and the boys would like him to stop. They have a solution that pleases everyone involved.





	Get Your Chair Out Of My Office

Out of all of them Luke has the shortest temper, is the quickest to rise to whatever bait is dangled in his direction. Luke gets angry in the moment and lets it go the next.

Jai isn’t like that, he knows.

He can and will hold a grudge until the end of time, until he gets a satisfactory ending whether it be an apology or suitable revenge. He simmers, calculated. It’s what makes him good at dealing with Beau he supposes, makes him the unquestionable leader.

Sometimes Beau doesn’t stop. He just goes and goes and goes, bouncing around and running his mouth and trying to goad them into following along with him and most of the time they do because Beau has that kind of pull, a wicked smirk that just makes you want to make him happy and brilliantly stupid ideas to match.

Tonight though, his older brothers relentless enthusiasm and inability to sit still for more than zero point five seconds is grating.

They’ve been on tour for nearly three weeks and sleep is increasingly hard to come by and it’s going to be a rare hotel night once they’re finished up backstage, James and Skip in the showers and Luke retracing his steps to figure out just where he left his phone this time.

Jai knows that really, Beau can’t help it, the post-show adrenaline hard to wind down from sometimes for them all but he’s just so tired and Beau is so fucking noisy.

It’s probably better he gets Beau at least a little bit sorted before Luke comes back. His twin isn’t really into the subtle warm up that the rest of them are.

Shoving his phone into his pocket and zipping up his backpack, Jai turns his attention to Beau, who’s found himself an office chair and is gleefully crashing himself into walls complete with very loud sound effects.

“Beau” Jai calls, “Beau, stop”

Beau either doesn’t hear or ignores him, sends himself into another wall with a sharp crack of plastic and Jai glances at their dressing room door,.

“Beau” He says, a little louder.

Still nothing.

Jai crosses the room in one swift movement, catches Beaus shoulder mid-journey to the adjacent wall and the chair skitters to a stop, Beau looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Sup?” He says with a grin and Jai tightens his grip, digs his fingers into muscle and it’s ever so slight but Beau’s expression slips for just a moment into something else. It’s what Jai’s looking for.

“Enough” Jai says, voice low. “Fucking settle”

“Bite me” Beau taunts, sneakers squeaking against the lino as he tries to lever himself away and if it wasn’t going to cause a shitstorm Jai totally would, would sink his teeth into his brothers skin until it bruises, dark purple marks in the shape of his incisors, get James to hold Beau still so he can draw blood.

Instead Jai does the next best thing, changes his grip from Beau’s shoulder to his hair, yanks his head back and slaps him across the face. The sound of it echoes across the room and Beau lets out a indignant wail, lips pulling up into a snarl.

He doesn’t fight back even though he’s probably stronger than Jai loathe as Jai is to admit it and that’s all the encouragement he needs to do it again, his second hit bringing the blood to Beau’s cheek in a dark flushed red.

“Gonna behave yourself now?” Jai asks, lessening the pressure on Beau’s hair a little, stroking through the soft strands while he gives his brother time to think about the right answer. Beau never goes down easy.

“Go fuck yourself” Beau growls, taking advantage of his leniency and propelling himself across the room again and Jai hasn’t slept in near twenty six hours he does not have the patience for this.

Fortunately for him and unfortunately for Beau it’s at the exact moment the chair hits the wall that the door opens and Luke appears, phone in hand. It takes his twin a second to flick his gaze between them before Jai sees it click as he shuts the door again behind him, wedges his phone into his pocket.

“Beau, what the fuck are you doing?”

Beau looks up suprised and Jai smirks a little because Beau might push him but it’s another thing altogether to push Luke.

“Well?” Luke presses, striding across the room and coming to stand next to Beau, arms crossed.

“Nothing” Beau mumbles, barely audible.

“What was that?”

“Nothing” Beau says a little louder, hands clenched into fists by his sides and Jai can already see the bulge in his loose grey trackies, the evidence that Beau wants this, fucking adores being messed around by his own fucking brothers and his best fucking friends.

“See,” Luke drawls, “I don’t think it was nothing. I think that you thought since it was just Jai you weren’t going to listen like you’re supposed to”

Beau stays quiet, eyes on the floor.

“I think you’ve forgotten your place”

With that, Luke shoves Beau out of the chair and onto the floor in one quick move and Jai feels sorry for his brother as his knees slam into the concrete floor, the older barely catching himself with his hands.

Luke isn’t satisfied though, digs the toe of his Vans into Beau’s side.

“Get on your fucking knees”

This time Beau complies, quickly folding himself forward, resting on his knees and elbows, head bowed.

Luke kicks him in the thigh anyway, Beau yelping and dropping his head even further, forehead pressed against the floor.

“Much better” Luke announces, “Now stay”

Luke leaves Beau then, going to pack up his things and Jai watches, tosses over Luke’s hairbrush when requested. It’s blissfully silent.

The door opens again and Beau jumps, head flinging upwards and Jai knows it’s because he’s worried about who’s on the other side even though him kneeling on the floor would hardly be the weirdest thing Ronnie or any of their crew have walked in on. They have an after-show policy to avoid that kind of thing anyway, which is why when James and Skip appear freshly showered and in Skip’s case, wearing pajamas Luke drops his bag to the floor with a thud and storms back over to Beau, foot pressing against his spine.

“I.fucking.said.stay” Luke spits as James closes the door behind him, locks it for good measure.

Beau lets out a tiny whine, curls back into his original position but Luke removes his foot and reaches for Beau’s arm instead, pulling him to his feet and wrenching said arm behind Beau’s back and across the room James makes a face that only someone who’s dislocated their shoulder about a million times would make. Luke knows when to stop though, a perfect line between causing Beau to cry out in pain and applying enough pressure to ensure the message gets through.

“Someone’s in trouble” Skip sings and Luke’s serious face falters for a second, a smile gracing his features because Daniels always been great at defusing everything at just the right time.

“James,” Luke says, “You wanna get something from your bag?”

James always carries their toys, something about the rest of them not being mature enough to keep them hidden and Jai would resent that assumption except it’s absolutely true, the official origin of their dildo video because once upon a time Skip really had dropped a brand new purchase in the middle of Woolies while trying to find his wallet. It was not their finest hour.

“Anything specific?” James asks, pulling a bright pink bag out of his usual travel bag, the theory that it’s less mysterious than a plain, nondescript black bag. Who would want to be caught going through some dudes bright pink bag?

Luke shrugs. “Anything you like”

James likes lots of things, and they have a lot of things. The possibilities are almost endless.

Tonight though, James retrieves a classic. A dark blue plug with just a hint of metallic sheen to it, (Jai likes shiny things okay so sue him) longer than it is wide and ridged ever so slightly. It’s a personal favourite of all of theirs.

“And lube” Skip prompts and James digs around in his bag a bit more.

“I think” Jai says slowly, “That since Beau doesn’t want to listen he doesn’t deserve our help”

Beau fights Luke’s grip a little at the words and Jai smirks. Beau doesn’t like them not touching him.

Luke shoves him forward. “Strip” He commands and Beau’s quick to obey, limbs awkward and heavy as he pulls off his shirt and pants, exposing the wet spot on his underwear where his cock’s stretched the fabric out just so.

Daniel leans forward and smacks Beau’s ass, causing him to squeak and jump another step forward into Jai’s reach and of course Jai takes the opportunity to give his brothers perfectly toned ass a a hard slap as well.

“Pretty sure Lukey said strip” Daniel says and Beau nods jerkily, tugging his underwear down and off, keeping his head low as the material hits the ground and his cock springs upward.

James holds out the toy and bottle of lube.

“You know what to do”


End file.
